FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional remote controller, which includes a substantially rectangular case, on which a plurality of control keys are provided for controlling the actuation of different household appliances. That is, every key on the case has an independent control function. This conventional remote controller simply combines the control radio bands for various remote controllers into one general remote controller. With the quick development in the household appliance field, a lot of currently commercially available household appliances include a wireless control module as a controller thereof. Since each newly bought electrical appliance has a wireless remote controller shipped along therewith, most users have a large number of remote controllers for different appliances in their houses. It is obviously inconvenient and inefficient for people in the modern society to control many different appliances with a specific controller each.
To overcome the above-mentioned inconvenience and inefficiency in controlling different electrical appliances with many different remote controllers, there is developed a general remote controller, which has only one function, that is, to control two or more types of household appliances of different control radio bands with only one piece of controller. However, following the advanced electronic technologies, such general remote controller with only one function of remotely controlling different appliances fail to satisfy most consumers' requirements now. Consumers demand for a remote controller that provides more than one function and can be more easily powered or charged, and even serves as a power supply or a charger.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a wireless audio-visual (AV) transmitting set to solve the problems existed in the conventional remote controllers.